otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Sif
November 13th, 3:30 PM Wildomar, Elsinore High School AM Arbi: Isaac: He's walking across the street with Leo towards his house. I still don't see Mandy Lane. Do you think she changed her mind? AM Omniance: Leo: Maybe she got caught up with something. He does really look around for her, not really wanting to do this to begin with. AM Arbi: Isaac: As they're walking up to Isaac's house, Leo notices his mom's car isn't in the driveway. I don't think so. She wanted to do this more than any of us... He opens the frontdoor and steps inside, expecting Leo to follow him. AM Omniance: Leo: He follows Isaac in. Well she knows where you live, so maybe she'll show up here. AM Arbi: Isaac's house looks like any normal family's home, one story and three bedrooms. Isaac: I have to get something, it should just take a moment. He walks down the hallway to his room, when he closes his door another opens up. Bobby: He peaks out of his room. Leo! He happily runs down the hall and hugs him. AM Omniance: Leo: Hey little guy. He pats Isaac's brother on the head a few times. How are you? AM Arbi: Bobby: I'm okays. He puts his thumb in his mouth and looks around nervously before whispering. Where's the lady? AM Omniance: Leo: Lady? ...You mean Mandy? AM Arbi: Bobby: I dunno. She was here before. He tugs on his pants to get his attention again and then whispers. Leo. Is she your girlfriend? AM Omniance: Leo: Umm... No... He looks to the side. AM Arbi: Bobby: Mandy must...she must need a lot of help with homework. AM Omniance: Leo: He looks at the little guy strangely. What do you mean? AM Arbi: Bobby: My big brother was helping her with math and...and... He motions for Leo to come closer for him to whisper. I saw her here at night with her big red math book. AM Omniance: Leo: Oh... Yeah... Umm... She's been asking Isaac for a lot of help after school. AM Arbi: Bobby: I couldn't read anything in that big book. I'm...I'm not old enough... He looks down. AM Omniance: Leo: I don't think anyone should be reading that book. He shakes his head slightly. AM Arbi: The door down the hallway opens up. Isaac: Which book? He closes his door and locks it with a key before walking down the hall to the living room. AM Arbi: Bobby: He picks up his teddybear and runs away. AM Omniance: Leo: Whatever that thing is that Mandy found. AM Arbi: Isaac: Is she here? He looks around. AM Omniance: Leo: He shrugs, What'd you have to get? AM Arbi: Isaac: He takes some of the things out. Lockpick. Flashlight. Firecrackers. He puts them all away into his backpack and takes out something else. Potato launcher. AM Omniance: Leo: Bring'n out the big guns, huh? The doorbell rings. AM Arbi: Isaac: We're going into the dragon's lair to take some of his treasure while he's out burning villages to the ground. We need to be prepared. He walks up and opens his frontdoor. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's standing there, wearing different clothing than when she was at school, typical jeans and a more simple shirt and jacket. I went home to change... Someone had thrown food at her during lunch. Are you guys ready? AM Arbi: Isaac: I think so. AM Omniance: Leo: He shrugs slightly. I guess. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Let's go then. She turns and walks down the path outside, leading them to her car. Most notably, it's a different car than the one she was driving yesterday and the day before. It's a silver Cadillac with expensive red leather interior. You said you know where he lives, right Isaac? She gets into the driver's side. AM | Edited 2:51:44 AM Arbi: As Mandy is walking around the car to the driver's seat, a blue convertable drives down the road, full of the jocks including Ricky. Ricky: You forgot your fries with that shake! The jocks in the back seats throw their Jack in the Box garbage at her and laugh as they drive away. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Her eyes shimmer and a veil of darkness ripples around her for a moment. It's so subtle that it almost appears like a shadow passed over her from a bird or something. However the garbage is seemingly knocked away from her instead of hitting her directly. As she gets into the car she slowly looks to Ricky's car as it's driving away. AM Omniance: Leo: He looks at a Mandy for a moment, not entirely sure of what just happened. AM | Edited 2:58:02 AM Arbi: Isaac: He blinks a couple times and looks up to see if an eagle passed over them but shakes his head and looks back to her. They didn't hit you did they? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She waits for Leo and Isaac to get in before responding. No. She starts the car and drives off towards Ricky's. AM Omniance: After about a fifteen minute drive Isaac sees Rickey's house on the corner. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: So you said it should be around here somewhere... Right? She drives more slowly. AM Arbi: Isaac: He finishes cleaning his glasses and puts them on, nodding. There it is... He points to the most terrifying house in wildomar because of halloween decorations that were never taken down from a haunted house event. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She makes sure to pass the house and turns, parking a few houses up. Let's go. She gets out of the car. AM Omniance: Leo: He gets out of the car. Maybe I can just stand watch or something? AM | Edited 3:11:10 AM Arbi: Isaac: He opens his door and steps out, closing it and walking down the sidewalk back to Ricky's but stops when he hears Leo. Good idea, Leo. If Ricky comes home early you can warn us. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks at him and hands him the keys. Honk three times if anything happens. She turns and walks more quickly towards the house. C'mon Isaac. AM | Edited 3:13:37 AM Arbi: Isaac: Wish us luck. He turns and catches up with Mandy. AM Omniance: Leo: Umm... Good luck... He feels weird wishing them luck about breaking into someone's house and possibly stealing things. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: As they get to the front door she looks around to make sure no one is home. See anyone? AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks around the neighborhood. The only people out are three little kids playing some game under their treehouse. A boy with black hair, one with white hair and a little girl with red hair. The girl with red hair appears to "pretend" stop one of them in time. No. Just some little kids. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She opens the front door and pulls Isaac in with her, shutting it immediately after. Let's try to find something. Quick. She looks around the house and then heads for the stairs. We'll start with the bastard's room. AM Arbi: Isaac: His room is upstairs. He goes to the staircase and walks up. Each bedroom door upstairs is closed. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: So how you know where Ricky lives anyway? She looks around the upstairs. Let's just check them one by one. AM Arbi: Isaac: I had to come over and do one of his projects before. I was over here everyday for a week... He looks down a bit. Sometimes he would leave me here alone so he could go out to have fun with his friends. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She heads over and opens one of the doors. It's the bathroom, she quickly heads to the next one, the parent's room. There's so many things I want to... Inflict on Ricky right now. AM Omniance: She moves to another door and opens it, it's full of football stuff and other random athlete crap. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: This has gotta be it. She opens the door all the way so Isaac can see. AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks inside. This is...supposed to be his room. He shakes his head. But...where's his bed? It looks like a trophy room. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She shakes her head. Check the last room I guess. AM Arbi: Isaac: He reaches for the last room and opens the door, it's just a closet. I don't understand. Where's his room? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She sighs. We should just follow Lucas's example... AM Arbi: Isaac: Lucas?... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Those twins from school. She looks around. It doesn't matter. He has to sleep somewhere. AM Arbi: The sound of the frontdoor doorknob being turned is heard. The door opens and then closes shut. AM Arbi: No warning from Leo is heard. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Her eyes dart to the stairs. That idiot was supposed to honk. She grabs Isaac and quickly pulls him into the closet, quickly shutting the door. She whispers. Well now what the hell are we supposed to do? AM Arbi: Isaac: He whispers back. I don't know! Uhm! He looks through his backpack but stops when the sound of footsteps walking up the staircase is heard. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She pulls back deeper into the closet. AM Arbi: The staircase creeks as the footsteps move up, getting closer to them. AM Arbi: Isaac: His arms start to tremble and his breathing gets faster. AM Arbi: Because the closet is a solid door they can't see who it is. Whoever it is stops walking when they reach the second floor, as if they're noticing the doors are open. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She whispers, Stay calm... Just... Stay calm. She sounds nervous. AM | Edited 3:45:23 AM Arbi: The footsteps seem to walk into the trophy-like room followed by it's door closing. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She waits for a moment, opening the closet door slightly and peaking out. We need to get the hell out of here. AM Arbi: Mandy doesn't see anyone out there. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She whispers, Let's go. She opens the door wider and steps out as lightly as possible, as to refrain from making any noise. AM Arbi: A calm voice calls out. Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you. As Mandy and Isaac turn to look they're greeted with a girl holding a gun up at them. AM Arbi: Isaac: He freezes in place when he sees the gun, most of his body still standing behind the closet door as if to protect himself. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She sees the gun, staying quiet, too scared to say anything. AM Arbi: The girl has wavey long brown hair, going down past her shoulders. Her eyes are a strong light blue color, making it easy for them to see them. She's wearing a white t-shirt with almost formal looking black pants. She looks like she's in her mid-twenties. Girl: She keeps a firm grip on her gun. Now...before I make the same mistake again...I need to find out if you're really human and not monsters or demons. She reaches into her pocket and takes out a cross, throwing it on the floor infront of them. AM Arbi: Girl: She motions to the cross on the floor with her gun. Pick it up. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks down at the cross, she then looks at Isaac. She reaches down and picks it up. She looks at the girl strangely. AM | Edited 4:00:31 AM Arbi: Girl: She almost expects Mandy to yell out in searing pain but is a little relieved when she seems okay. Good. Now let him hold it. She motions to Isaac. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She slowly turns and hands it to Isaac, keeping her eyes on the girl. AM Arbi: Isaac: He grabs the cross and looks down at it, wondering if there's something wrong with it. He looks back up at the girl when nothing happens. AM Arbi: Girl: She sighs in relief and lowers her gun. I had to make sure. I saw both of you at the gas station with the cultist member. If you two really were really in the cult of the damned, that blessed cross would have felt like acid. She motions to the stairs. Let's get out of here. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She slowly turns and walks down the stairs. Careful of the situation and this girl. AM Arbi: Isaac: He follows Mandy but stops, fixing his glasses and looking at the girl. What is going on here? You're not one of Ricky's friends? AM Arbi: Girl: She exhales a short laugh but still looks serious. You really don't know what's going on do you? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You just pointed a gun at us and called us demons. Why would you think we would know what is happening. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs she turns to look up at the girl with a steel gaze. AM Arbi: Girl: She quietly says to herself. They're not in deep enough. She motions for Isaac to walk all the way down the stairs, she walks with him until she reaches the first floor. Follow me. She walks into the living room. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She follows after the girl. AM Arbi: Girl: She stops in the middle of the living room and pulls the small rug to the side. You were looking for his room, right? She opens the basement door. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She narrows her eyes at the girl. ...Yes. AM Arbi: Girl: Take a look. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks down into the basement. What are you doing here? AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks down at the basement room. It looks like any normal basement. AM Arbi: Girl: She takes out what looks like a flare and rips the top part off before dropping it into the basement. It flares out with a powerful bright light, nothing else seems to happen for a moment until the entire house starts to shake like an earthquake. Despite the shaking the girl stops them from getting up and motions to the basement. Moments later a loud painful moan is heard from inside the basement and sends chills down Mandy and Isaac's spines. The basement walls start to evaporate in light, revealing the hellish dungeon it's hiding. What they see has gone from a normal basement to a hellish landscape full of fires with an unholy altar at the end. I'm hunting a demon. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Her green eyes go wide and she moves away from the basement door. AM Arbi: Isaac: He's already away from it when Mandy decides to move, having seen enough the first few seconds. AM Arbi: Girl: She closes the basement door. The moans and sound of fire instantly die out. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's breathing quickly, quickly stumbling backwards against a wall, more towards the door. You're... You're telling me that Ricky's family is... AM Arbi: Girl: That's not his family. She walks to one of the walls full of pictures of him and all his "friends". Ricky has a very special talent for mass possession. He uses his popularity, good looks and influence to get close to students and their families. It may not seem like it but they're all under his control, like minions. He'll always have his way around them. She turns to look back at them. And the more people he enslaves...the more powerful he becomes. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Then why didn't he enslave me? AM Arbi: Girl: I'd like to believe you've had a guardian angel protecting you, Mandy Lane...but I think we both know who's been watching you and your two friends. She must have known you would reach out to her. She looks to the side. I really wish this wasn't the case, making pacts with a demon always complicates everything. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She narrows her eyes at the girl, they seem to turn a deeper green, and she clutches her hand tighter. It still hurts from when she held the cross. Pact with a demon? AM | Edited 4:49:44 AM Arbi: Girl: She exhales a laugh again. I told my mom studying demonology for two years wasn't a waste of time...The demon's name is Astreiya. AM Arbi: Isaac: He remembers the name and he looks at Mandy. What?... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: We made a pact with a spirit, or something. Demon? ...I think I'd... Know. AM Arbi: Girl: She walks up to her and grabs her hand, opening it. A spirit wouldn't cause a blessed cross to hurt you like this. She lets go and steps away. You must have recently used a demonic power for that to hurt so much. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: So what are you going to do with us then? AM Arbi: Girl: I'm going to make you a deal you can't refuse. She paces as she talks and motions to them when she talks. You get to keep your little pact and the church won't force you to endure weeks of painful excorism, and in return... She turns to look back at them. I need you to help me destroy Ricky... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She smiles, If I can make a deal with the devil I can make a deal with a saint. She looks at Isaac. AM Arbi: Isaac: Ricky's a demon and he's possessing everyone? I always hada feeling... He nods. I'll do it. He looks towards the window. But what about Leo? AM Arbi: Girl: He's an innocent. He doesn't want to be involved with any of this and I'd like to keep that innocence in tact for as long as I can. Not everyone has the ability to accept the existance of demons here on earth. Who knows what he might do if he finds out he made a deal with a demon. She points at Mandy at Isaac. You're not allowed to tell him, not yet. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I'm not innocent? She looks at Isaac. Isaac isn't innocent? AM Arbi: Girl: Leo's the only one standing outside. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Fine. You're in charge, you seem to know what's going on. What are we going to do? AM Arbi: Girl: You're not gonna like this but tough nuggets, you don't have a choice. You need to figure out a way to get back on Ricky's good side. You're the only ones that can get close enough without getting possessed. She motions to the house. This isn't where he really lives. It was once the home of the Coulter family. After their son became possessed it wasn't long before they were enslaved along with him. They gave him the house after. You need to find out where he really lives, that's all you need to do right now. That's all we're asking. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She rolls her eyes, If he's a demon, why can't we just... Kill him? AM Arbi: Girl: Then he'll just move on to the next possessed student and use their body. This isn't any normal demon we're hunting. If it was...I would of just showed up and shot his head clean off. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: So we just have to find his... Lair? Or something? AM Arbi: Girl: It'll look like a house. Just like that basement looked like a basement. AM Arbi: Isaac: Scary how they can conceal so much... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: We're not detectives, we're just supposed to get in his good graces, after everything that's happened? How the hell am I -We. She shakes her head. I supposed to do that? AM Arbi: Girl: Do I have to tell you how to do everything? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Fine. I'll butter him up. I'll beg him. Whatever it takes. AM Arbi: Girl: Don't forget anything I told you, especially the part about your friend. You can't let him find out what's happening no matter how hard it hurts him... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I won't have any problems with that... She looks to the side. AM Arbi: Isaac: I'll try... He looks down a little. I mean, I won't tell him anything. Ma'am. AM Arbi: Girl: I'll keep in touch... She walks up to the frontdoor and leaves, closing it behind her. AM Arbi: Isaac: He watches her leave. Did...all of that just happen? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: This whole situation is more complex than I thought... And I really don't like any of it. She clutches her hand tightly, a red imprint of the cross still in it. AM Arbi: Girl: The door opens again. I just want to tell you both good luck. We're all counting on you. She's about to close the door and opens it again. And that my name is Sif. She quickly closes the door. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She groans. I... Need your opinion on what's happening. AM Arbi: Sif: She opens the door again. In the distance three honks from Mandy's car can be heard. Ricky and his friends just pulled up. I'm going out the backdoor. She quickly walks past them. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She watches this girl walk passed them and just shakes her head.